


won't you sing me your sweet lullaby

by tmylm



Series: ficlet prompt fills [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmylm/pseuds/tmylm
Summary: Prompt frompaperharton tumblr!"Pregnant!Chloe listening to Beca playing piano and their baby having their first kick?"
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: ficlet prompt fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192562
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	won't you sing me your sweet lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lusaint's _Lullaby_.

Chloe had been warned on many occasions, by many people, that growing a child in her body would absolutely not be the most comfortable of situations, and at just over four months into her pregnancy, she is beginning to see just how right all of those statements actually were.

Not that she would change anything, of course. The terrible bouts of morning sickness, the almost unbearably sore boobs, the aching back, it is all worth it for the baby she and Beca have been trying to add to their family for what feels like forever now. They have so much love to give, so much love for each other, their baby truly is going to be showered with endless affection, too. So, it is worth it. It is all worth it, and Chloe outright refuses to complain.

Fortunately, despite being the one carrying their unborn child, Chloe is not left to suffer alone. No, maybe Beca does not feel the physical pain, doesn’t experience the mental exhaustion, but she has been the total definition of the perfect, doting wife throughout. It seems that all Chloe has to do is _think_ about ice cream and Beca is suddenly right there with at least three different flavors for her to choose from; her face contorts into an unintentional wince and Beca is immediately there to rub her back.

In fact, Beca is so focused on Chloe and the baby, so intent on making sure that they are okay and that they have everything they need, that her own needs seem to be falling to the wayside.

And it really is so sweet of her to care so wholeheartedly, so incredibly nice of her to want to do her share, but Chloe is adamant on making sure Beca knows that she is just as important, too.

Chloe has never been the type to nap throughout the day. A morning person through and through, Chloe wakes up with the sun and seizes the day, but with the added exhaustion of growing an entire human, afternoon naps have kind of become routine. She fought them for a while, insistent that she could make it to bedtime on copious yawning alone, but it became quickly clear that she needed that time to recharge, and honestly, Beca kind of needed the break, too.

It is when Chloe is napping that Beca seems to be her most productive, it is when she takes the time for herself to do what she wants to do, and sometimes Chloe will prolong her time in bed, simply lying there post-nap and comfortable with her own thoughts, for the sake of allowing Beca that extra bit of downtime.

It proves difficult this afternoon, though, when Chloe hears the soft sound of melodic music floating throughout their home, for her not to want to go and see.

Music is an important part of their lives, it is what brought the two of them together. While Chloe still adores it, while she still sings constantly, it is something more of a hobby for her now. She has her veterinary career to keep her busy in a vocational sense, but music has remained everything to Beca. It is her job, it is in the way Beca expresses herself, and to hear Beca Mitchell make music is to know true, unbridled passion. It is the purest, most beautiful joy to behold, and Chloe cannot help but follow the soft sound floating from the living room to witness Beca when she is truly in her element.

She pads slowly at first, not wanting to disturb Beca’s musical flow, but apparently Beca must mess up a part of her song, something Chloe genuinely wouldn’t even notice if it was not for the way Beca quickly stops and mutters out an aggravated curse, the room effectively growing quiet and lending attention to the soft sound of Chloe’s bare feet tapping against the wood of the floor.

“Shit, sorry,” Beca says through a defeated sigh, shoulders slumping as she turns on her small piano bench to shoot an apologetic look in Chloe’s direction. “I knew I shouldn’t have done this while you were sleeping, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“No,” Chloe shakes her head, shuffling closer to rest a hand delicately against Beca’s tensed shoulder. “You didn’t wake me.”

The scrunch to Beca’s nose tells Chloe that she doesn’t altogether believe her, but she chooses not to press, so Chloe only offers her a gentle smile, before padding over to slip comfortably into the space on the bench beside Beca.

“What were you playing?” Chloe hums, body melting beneath the way Beca turns her head to press a soft kiss to Chloe’s shoulder. “It sounded really beautiful, Bec.”

“Something new,” Beca murmurs, mouth still resting delicately against her shoulder. “Still needs some work. How was your nap?”

“It was good,” Chloe shrugs, though she is far more interested in Beca, far more interested in prolonging the amount of time Beca puts the focus on herself. “Will you play it for me?” she motions toward the piano, then glances down to the way Beca is still resting against her, gray-blue hues staring up at her through fanned lashes.

“Uh, I don’t know, Chlo,” Beca frowns, “Like I said, it still needs some work. Like, a lot of work,” she chuckles quietly, though they are both very well aware of how difficult a time Beca has when it comes to saying no to Chloe. All it takes is an exaggerated pout and a bat of her lashes for Beca to suck in a deep breath through her nose, and to easily relent. “You’re a pain,” she teases, shooting Chloe a heatless glare, before pushing another soft peck to her shoulder, then dutifully straightening up.

“I am,” Chloe agrees proudly, shuffling comfortably on the spot as she waits for Beca to begin to play.

Beca positions her fingers against the white keys, and Chloe’s gaze naturally follows her movements, hand instinctively settling over her small yet rapidly growing bump.

Chloe doesn’t play piano. She doesn’t play any instruments, in fact, so it always serves to amaze her as she watches Beca playing so expertly, so beautifully. It is like watching magic unfold, the way Beca’s fingers dance along the keys in such a fluid motion, and as the soft melody plays out around them, Chloe finds her own fingers gently tapping against her stomach, keeping time with Beca’s slow, somehow haunting creation.

She does this often; cradles the growing bump protruding from her small frame. Chloe does not know whether it is a protective thing or simply a form of comfort, but regardless, she does it a lot. As Beca plays, though, this is the first time Chloe has ever felt such a distinct movement back.

“Bec,” Chloe cuts into the soft sound, with Beca immediately pausing the rhythm of her fingers. Chloe glances down toward her stomach with a slightly hanging jaw.

“What? What happened?” Beca jumps instantly into natural panic mode, body twisting to better face Chloe. “Is it the baby? What’s going on?”

Chloe’s eyes are still trained on her stomach, hand still settled in the exact same place as another soft kick pushes against her palm.

“The baby kicked, they’re kicking,” Chloe says in a voice filled with awe. She doesn’t want to stop touching, doesn’t want to stop feeling the most incredible, most exciting sensation she has ever experienced, but she wants Beca to experience it, too. Quickly lifting her other arm over her middle, Chloe’s fingers wrap coddlingly around Beca’s hand to place gently by her own.

“Holy shit,” Beca practically chokes, hand slipping beneath Chloe’s to feel the movement directly. She glances upward through widened irises swirling with amazement, and Chloe responds with the kind of smile that will not stay at bay even beneath the way her teeth have sunk slowly into her bottom lip.

Beca’s body twists closer, free hand moving to rest over Chloe’s bump now, too. “Babe, oh my God,” she gasps, words quiet and awestricken. “I feel them. That’s…”

“I know,” Chloe nods gently, watching the interaction between her wife and their unborn child with a kind of love she cannot even fathom, that she cannot even attempt to put into words.

And Chloe has heard about these milestones, always thought it would be an adorable thing to get to feel for herself, but nothing could’ve prepared her for that look of utter wonder on the face of the woman she loves. Nobody could’ve ever told her how much true adoration she would be filled with as a shiny film of joyful tears swept over Beca’s gaze, causing the same to well up in Chloe’s brightened eyes, too.

“God,” Beca breathes, one hand slipping from Chloe’s stomach to instead grasp tenderly at her cheek, until she can stretch up and brush a slow peck to Chloe’s curved lips. “That’s so fucking cool.”

Chloe giggles quietly into the small kiss, head nodding gently. “It’s very cool,” she agrees, fingers brushing against Beca’s where their hands both splay protectively across her bump. “Bec, I think our baby really liked your song.”

Beca’s soft chuckle in response precedes her other hand rising to Chloe’s opposite cheek, until she can cup her face in the most delicate grasp. She pulls back from her lips, two sets of glossy blue eyes boring into one another. They do not need words, don’t need to verbalize anything to know how they are both feeling. They simply stare in a wordless exchange, Beca’s head gently nodding to tell Chloe that whatever she is thinking, however she is feeling, Beca is feeling it, too.

They have always been on the same page like that; their immeasurable love for their baby is no exception.

It really is all so, so worth it. It is so worth it for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompt! Find me on [tumblr](http://chloebeale.tumblr.com)!


End file.
